


Unfinished Drabbles

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48, NMB48
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random pieces that I’ve lost the inspiration to continue writing for. Chances are I’ll never finish them, but maybe one day I’ll find the inspiration to finish them. Most of these, if not all of them are Sayamilky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walmart AU

**Author's Note:**

> Walmart AU - Sayamilky.  
> Didn't know where to take this after the first interaction.

Sayaka hated Walmart. There was simply no other way to put it. She hated everything about Walmart. She hated the bright fluorescent lights that enhanced every single blemish on her face and irritated her eyes. She hated the suffocating smell of cheap plastic that seemed to follow her no matter where she walked to in the store. She hated that despite only going there for only one or two items she would somehow leave with way more than she had ever intended to purchase. She hated how she would walk in at two in the afternoon and by the time she left it would already be dark out. She swore that Walmart was actually a time vortex or something. But more than anything, Sayaka hated that no matter the time of day there would always be an extremely unbearable long line at the register. It was like an unwritten law of Walmart. A curse that the gods of Walmart casted, probably to amuse themselves in Walmart Hell or something like that. In fact Sayaka recalled-

“Uhm, excuse me, miss,” Sayaka’s head shot up, eyes wide and surprised at the small voice that had broke through her internal monologue. Sayaka continued to stand there dumbly staring at who she assumed to be the cashier. Since when did Walmart hire such cute workers? “Your total is $25.61,” The cashier said after a pregnant pause, snapping Sayaka back to reality. Right, she was still in Walmart and she was expected to pay, that’s how it worked after all.

Sayaka felt her face flush in embarrassment as she fumbled through her pockets for the money, “Here,” She pulled out two crumpled 20 dollar bills and handed them over to the cashier who took them with a small smile.

“You come here a lot, don’t you?” The cashier asked, tapping a few keys on the register before the drawer shot open.

“You noticed?” Sayaka scanned the cashier’s face for a second time. She didn’t seem familiar to Sayaka at all and Sayaka was one hundred percent positive she would have remembered a face like hers.

“Yeah,” The cashier deposited the money into the drawer and pulled out the correct amount of change, “I see you whenever I’m restocking. You’re always spacing out in the middle of the aisles and taking up all the space.”

Sayaka let out a small forced laugh slightly mortified that the cute cashier had actually caught her doing that, “O-Oh really? I think you might have mistaken for someone else.” Sayaka let out another forced laugh, this time a little louder and prayed to the Walmart gods that the other girl would believe her.

The cashier hummed and turned to look at Sayaka, her eyes carefully studying her features. Sayaka swallowed and glanced to the side feeling slightly awkward under the cashier’s intense gaze, “No, I’m pretty sure it was you.” The cashier concluded in a matter of fact tone before turning back to the register and continuing to count out the change.

“I-I,” Sayaka stumbled, the words that she wanted to say not quite being able to form correctly, “Walmart is good for thinking.” She finished lamely, internally cringing at how awkward she was.

“Really?” The cashier towards back towards Sayaka, hand outstretched with the change and receipt in her hand and looking genuinely curious. She was used to dealing with other weirdos like her probably, Sayaka reasoned. Besides that did this girl seriously think that Sayaka would come to Walmart just to think? If anything Walmart would be the last place she would go to gather her thoughts. First of all it was always crowded at Walmart, it could be two A.M and somehow Walmart would still be packed. Not the most ideal environment to think at all. Second of all-

“Hey! Just take your change already! I’ve got things to do here!” An angry customer yelled behind Sayaka, snapping the girl out of her thoughts for a second time.

“Sorry!” Sayaka apologized quickly, reaching her hand out to grab her remaining money from the cashier’s outstretched hand and nearly running away and tripping over her own feet in the process.

“Wait!” The cashier shouted after Sayaka stopping the girl in her tracks, “You forgot your bags.”

Sayaka looked down at her hands and true to her words there were no shopping bags in her hand. Quickly Sayaka turned around to see the cashier, still sporting that large grin that kind of really irked Sayaka, holding the bags in her hands, “Right,” Sayaka said as firm as she could muster and stridded back over towards the irritatingly cute cashier. “Thanks,” Sayaka coughed and grabbed her bags before turning right around and briskly walking away.

“Have a great day!” The cashier called after Sayaka prompting the girl to quicken her pace.

As soon as the warm air hit Sayaka’s face she inhaled deeply, letting the smell of the spring air replace the cheap plastic smell that was basically etched into her nostrils by now, “Well,” Sayaka took in another deep breath, “That could have gone a lot better.”


	2. I’ve got a million of these failed drafts laying around AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayamilky, planned SayaYui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally got a million of these drafts laying around. I knew generally what I wanted to happen but just couldn't figure out a way to make it work. Eventually the inspiration to continue to write this just faded away.

Miyuki couldn’t breath.

“I’m sorry.”

Miyuki brought a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm down her racing heart. She couldn’t breath.

“I’m really, really sorry, Miyuki.”

“Stop,” Miyuki was surprised her voice would even work, “Sayaka stop. Please stop.”

“Miyuki,” Sayaka was staring down at the tiles, she couldn’t even raise her eyes to look directly at Miyuki.

Miyuki reached a hand out. Sayaka’s skin was pleasantly warm against hers, “I need you.”

Sayaka leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut. A look of unease crossed her face, Miyuki, I can’t- I’ll never be able to give you what you want.”

Miyuki pulled closer, resting her forehead against Sayaka’s. Sayaka was looking at her now. “You’re what I want. I don’t need anything else. Just you.”

Suddenly Sayaka’s lips were on hers and Miyuki could feel herself drowning again. This was wrong. That much she knew. She wasn’t dumb. She knew she was being used. To Sayaka she was nothing more than a mere pierrot in her game.

"Miyuki,” Sayaka breathed against Miyuki’s lips, pulling away slightly. She brushed her thumb against Miyuki’s cheek, “You’re crying.”

“I am,” Miyuki said simply before pressing her lips hard against Sayaka’s. Sayaka didn’t protest.

Miyuki wasn’t dumb. She knew for a while now that Sayaka didn’t love her the way she loved her. She knew Sayaka would never change the way she was. That after today things would go back to the way they were. But tomorrow was tomorrow and right now was right now and Miyuki’s always been the kind of person who liked to live in the moment.


	3. I have no idea where I was going with this AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SayaYui, YuiParu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I had no idea where to take this.

“Do you love her?”

Sayaka’s question was answered by a long silence. Yui kept her eyes trained on the floor, not daring to meet Sayaka’s gaze.

“Yui?”

“I-” Yui paused to swallow and to gather the words that seemed to be caught in her throat, “I do.”

“Okay,” Yui lifted her eyes, surprised to see Sayaka smiling widely at her, “I understand. I mean this was just all for fun wasn’t it? Just two friends fooling around.” Sayaka cleared her throat, the bright smile wavering a bit, “But you and Paru, huh? I can’t say I saw that one coming.”

“Yeah…” Yui trailed off not quite knowing what to say next. What was going to happen to them; to their friendship? She didn’t want to lose Sayaka but would they even be able to continue to be friends after all this?

“So,” Sayaka stuck an open hand out towards Yui, “I guess this is goodbye then.”

Yui opened her mouth to speak out in protest but quickly closed it. Maybe it was better this way after all. “I’m sorry, Sayanee.” Yui reached out, grasping Sayaka’s hand tightly with hers.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Sayaka’s hand was warm in hers, “I’ll always-” Sayaka paused, sucking in a short breath from between her teeth, “You’ll always be my best friend, Yuihan. I just-”

“I know,” Yui nodded, cutting Sayaka off short, sensing the discomfort in the tone of her words. “You’ll always be my best friend too, Sayanee.”

Sayaka smiled in appreciation, loosening her grip on Yui’s hand, “Thank you for understanding.”

Understanding. Yui looked down at her hands so she would’ve have to watch Sayaka’s back fading off into the distance; away from their friendship and away from her. No, Yui was anything but understanding, whether it was Sayaka’s feelings or even her own. Yui didn’t understand any of it.


	4. 18/Night Changes AU aka childhood friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SayaMilky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually pretty recent. I had a rough idea of where I wanted to take this, and this part was going to be the end of the OS. But, ultimately I probably won't end up writing the beginning. But the chances of me continuing this are quite high.

"Do you remember?" Miyuki paused before turning back around to face me.

I nodded slowly, “We used to come here when we were kids,” I absentmindedly muttered, placing a hand onto the cool metal, letting the memories rush back to me.

"You pushed me because you wanted to use the swings," Miyuki shot me a playful glare,"But you felt bad about making me cry so you made your mom buy me ice cream," Her expression softened when her eyes met mine, "You always try to be tough but you’re actually soft inside, Sayanee." She ended with a chuckle.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, “I’m not soft.”

"Ever since then you’ve never left my side."

"Yeah," I said softly, suddenly growing embarrassed at the atmosphere and Miyuki’s piercing stare wasn’t helping.

"Sayanee."

"Hm?" I looked up, surprised to see Miyuki standing inches away from me.

"This is the part where you’re supposed to say something cool like," She cleared her throat and lowered her voice a couple of octaves, probably in an attempt to mimic my own voice, "And I’ll never leave your side, Miyuki," She ended with a smile.

"I would never say anything like that," I rolled my eyes, softly pushing her shoulder, "I would say something much cooler than that. That just sounds cliche and lame."

"Yeah, okay. You’re the queen of cliche and lame," Miyuki let out her annoying laugh, accompanied by that annoying squinting thing her eyes did.

"I love you," I unintentionally blurted out in a loud voice, "I’ve always loved you that’s why I’ll never leave your side."

Miyuki stopped laughing.

"Sorry," I said much quieter, "I couldn’t think of anything cooler to say than that."

"Sayanee," She breathed, her eyes quickly meeting mine, "I love you too," She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers. She was so close that I could count the specks in her eyes, so close that if I moved slightly her lips would brush against mine. The thought filled my chest with both excitement and terror.

Miyuki was my childhood friend and there’s no doubt that kissing her would change our relationship permanently. There would be no going back after that. Was I really ready to make that leap?

"I know what you’re thinking," Miyuki moved her arms down to wrap around my waist, resting her head against my shoulder. Reluctantly, I rested my hand against the back of her head, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest, "I’m scared too," She whispered, "I never want to lose you."

My heart clenched painfully at just the thought of not having Miyuki in my life, whether as friends or something more “You won’t,” I swallowed, my resolve was sealed. “Even if  
we fall apart, I’ll never leave your life, I promise.”

Miyuki lifted her up, raising a hand to press it against my cheek, “You’re right,” Her hand was warm against my skin, “Your lines do sound a lot cooler.”

I chuckled softly before pressing my lips against hers.


	5. 48 x dystopia AU aka I had no idea what I was doing so it was scrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot planned for this AU, but actually putting it into words was a lot harder than I imagined. I underestimated how hard world building really is.

Kizaki Yuria’s eyes shot open, her breath heavy and rigid. Her head throbbed relentlessly against her skull and her limbs were sore from who knows what. Yuria tried to move her hands only to find that they were tied tightly behind her back. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm her heart that was beating wildly in her chest. Staying calm was one of the first rules. She had to stay calm. Another breath, but Yuria couldn’t shake away the feeling that clouded her mind. She didn’t want to die. Yuria shook her head. She wasn’t going to die. She was sure that backup was on their way. If not backup then at least her partner, who must’ve noticed she was missing. Unless…Yuria swallowed, she shouldn’t think negatively. Yuria wracked through her brain, what was the second rule again? Stay calm and…observe your surroundings. Yuria sat up straighter and squinted her eyes, the room she was in was in complete darkness, aside from the single, dim light that hung down from the ceiling, illuminating only the metallic table that sat in front of Yuria and a single chair that stood opposite from hers. The rest of the room was black.

Yuria groaned and let her head hit the wall behind her. Why couldn’t they have just killed her on the spot? She was only a low ranking solider, she didn’t know anything about the higher ups or information that would prove useful to them.

A door slammed shut and Yuria shot up. Was it her partner coming to rescue her or…Yuria gulped. She didn’t even want to think about the things they would do to her.

“Awake already?” A female voice called out, accomplished by echoing footsteps. It wasn’t her partner. “That’s good,” The voice chuckled causing Yuria to shiver from fear. She didn’t want to die, “That means we can start the fun.” The voice stepped into the light, seating herself across from Yuria. The owner of the voice to Yuria’s surprised was quite young. Probably only a few years older than herself. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, the typical brown military hat covering the rest of her head. One look at the uniform that the woman donned and Yuria knew she was a high ranking officer. Numerous badges and metals were proudly pinned to the chest of her uniform.

“Nothing to say?” The women asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuria’s silence.

Yuria exhaled, if she was going to die she might as well die fighting for her cause, “I’ve got nothing to say to military scum.”

The woman simply broke out in a wild laughter, “Yes, I suppose I am military scum,” She smirked and leaned across the table, gripping Yuria’s chin tightly with one of her hands, “But I wonder what that makes you?”

Those words seemed to spark something in Yuria as she twisted her head out of the woman’s grasp, “The two of us are nothing alike, don’t you care compare us.” Yuria spat out.

The women simply hummed and leaned back into her chair, crossing her leg over the other, “I think we’re much more alike than you think,” The women waved her hand, “My name’s Watanabe Miyuki. Yours?”

Yuria stayed silent. She didn’t want to tell this vile women anything.

Miyuki didn’t look to phased by Yuria’s silence, “That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I already know everything about you, Kizaki Yuria.”


	6. That fan/idol au I had but lost inspiration as soon as I started it so bye. {Fan}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally wanted it to be a Yuria x Airin x Yuka fanfic. Airin as the devoted idol fan, Yuka as the best friend who Airin dragged along to all the "stupid" shows and Yuria as the idol. It was kinda planned to be just a short and fun fanfic, but I didn't really know where to take it (also this was written at a time when I didn't have any experience with idol handshake events/lives so I didn't know how to write those scenes lol rip)

“Nishi! Look at this!” Furukawa Airi shouted, shoving a rectangular slip of paper in Yuka's face.

Nakanishi Yuka turned around only to come to a face full of papers. She let out a muffled sound of protest and gently pushed Airi's arm away, “What is this?” She asked inspecting the slip.

“A concert!” Airi said gleefully, her face splitting into a huge grin unable to contain her excitement.

“Huh?”

“I get to finally see my beloved Yuria in person,” Airi fawned, prompting Yuka to roll her eyes in annoyance.

“I should've known,” Yuka muttered. Ever since Airi had found the world of idols it was all she talked about constantly, especially when it came to one girl in particular. Kizaki Yuria, Airi's favorite member and self proclaimed wife. Yuka couldn't forget her name even if she tried due to how often Yuka would ramble about the idol.

“...We should probably get there early though, the crowd will be super big.”

Yuka stared at Airi, “We?”

“Yeah!” Airi slung a loose arm around Yuka's shoulder, “You're coming with. I couldn't go without my best friend by my side.” She shot Yuka a grin and the older girl groaned already knowing she wouldn't be able to fight this. 

“Fine, fine,” Yuka shook Airi's arm off her, “But you're going to be paying for my dinner for a whole week.”

“Deal,” Airi agreed not skipping a beat.

Yuka sighed, she really wished that would've thrown Airi off her case about this. She wasn't particularly fond of the idol group so she didn't exactly understand why the younger girl was so keen on having her tag along. If anything she would be more of a sore thumb at the event. 

“Since that's all settled, come over at 7am sharp!” Airi stuck her finger towards Yuka as if she was scolding a child.

“Isn't that kind of early?” Yuka was really starting to regret this. Airi better treat her to some fancy dinners for this. 

“Well the live event starts at 10am and the train ride will take at least an hour, plus I was hoping to get something to eat before we went,” Airi counted the hours on her fingers, “We probably want to get there an hour before the event starts. Big crowds and all-”

Yuka held her hand up to stop Airi, “Got it. 7am.” 

Airi simply smiled and wrapped her arm around Yuka's, jumping up excitedly, “I can't wait! I'm going to see Yuria!” 

Yuka chuckled and shook her head. She didn't understand the big deal about idols but if they were something that made Airi happy then she would be more than happy to put up with them. 

________

“I'm going to see Yuria!” Airi squealed, clasping her hand around Yuka's, “I think I might faint.”

Yuka shot Airi a concerned look and handed the girl a bottle of water to which the younger girl eagerly grabbed and took a big gulp out of, “If you faint you won't be able to see her.”

“Ah, you're right!” Airi handed the bottle back to Yuka and lightly slapped her own cheeks, “I need to calm down.”

“Just think of it as seeing a friend,” Yuka said, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to get comfortable. The chairs that they had provided for the concert were rock hard and uncomfortable, “A friend that's singing for you.”

“I could never do that,” Airi shook her head wildly, her eyes focused on the small makeshift stage that was set up in front of them. Airi put a hand to her chest, “My heart is already beating so fast,” She reached for Yuka's hand, pulling it to cover her chest, “Right?”

“Hey!” Yuka pulled her hand away, “Not in public.” She quickly jested in the hopes that Airi wouldn't notice the faint red blush that spread to her cheeks. 

“Later then?” Airi struggled to keep a serious face.

“You still owe me dinner first,” The older women crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from Airi, unable to hide the smile that grew on her face. Besides her she could hear Airi chuckling, the laughter spewing from her lips. 

“Thanks Nishi. I feel a lot calmer now,” Airi said after her laughter died out, “I can always count on you,” She smiled up at Yuka. 

Yuka turned her head away and swallowed, “The live should be starting soon,” She hastily changed the topic, “Are you ready?”

“More than ready!” Airi extended a clenched fist out, punching the empty air in front of her. Just as the words left her mouth, music filled the small room and the crowd around them started to cheer their favorite member's name loudly. Airi could feel the excitement build up in her chest as the five girls, clad in their color coded uniforms, entered the stage before falling into formation, their backs facing the crowd.


	7. That 1 Sayamilky coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop Sayamilky AU. Sayaka just got out of a pretty bad breakup so of course Maachun comes to her rescue and brings her to her favorite coffee shop to try and cheer her up. The barista is none other than Milky. Despite the emo beginning, i was hoping for this to be a fun and light fic about coffee and cute barista's and Sayanee being casually emo. Well, I just didn't know where to take this after the first couple of scenes so it ended up being scrapped. Out of all the drabbles tho, this is the one I'm most hopeful about starting up again maybe.

I held Yui's cheek with my hands, "I don't want this to be over," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly, "I want to make this work, somehow. I'll do whatever it takes."

Yui nodded placing her hand over mine, "I don't either but," She breathed in deeply, her red eyes meeting mine, "We can't keep doing this, Sayaka. All this running around in endless circles. Frankly, I'm tired."

"Yui," My hand fell back to my side, "No one's perfect. It was a mistake."

Yui heaved a sigh, running a hand through her short hair, "I didn't say you were supposed to be. Just-" She paused as if thinking over the words she wanted to say, "I can't do this anymore. Being constantly worried that you're seeing her-"

"I'm not," I quickly interrupted, "If that's what this is about then you should know that I'm not."

"I know that," Yui muttered, "I know. I want to trust you again. I really do, and I've tried but,"

"I love you," My voice was strained. My last resort words. I just wanted Yui to stay. My chest tightened at the thought of living a life without Yui by my side. Yui was my rock, without her what would I do? She was my best friend. My everything. 

She sighed again, "I love you too," She reached for my hand, intwinning our fingers together, my heart swelled at the action, "But I just can't, Sayaka. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to think about myself. I'm sorry." She let her hand fall from mine, "I'm sorry."

\-----

"Come on Sayanee, cheer up," Mayu slung her arm around my shoulders, shaking me lightly, "It's been a month, and I'm pretty sure you've passed the point of this being normal. You need to at least leave your house!"

"Leave me alone, Maachun," I shrugged her arm off annoyed. I knew Mayu was only trying to help, but all I wanted to do was crawl under the covers and waste away. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Mayu flopped herself down next to me on the couch, "You're never in the mood for anything," She pouted, "All I'm asking is for you to get some coffee with me. Come on, it'll be fun. So much has changed outside, the trees have leaves now!" She spoke as if trees regrowing their leaves was the most exciting thing. 

I frowned, playing with the loose string that hung from the bottom of my shirt, "Not interested." 

"And the barista at this cafe, wow!" Mayu ignored me and propped her feet onto my coffee table, "I think you'd like her."

"Not interested," I repeated, waving my hand at her legs in an attempt for her to get her shoes off my table. Mayu never was one who gave up easily. 

"Come on, I'll even treat you," Mayu moved closer to me, gripping my arm between her hands, "Please, please, please."

I heaved a sigh, knowing full well that she would continue to pester me about this until I agreed, "Fine, but you'll have to stop bugging me to go out after this." At least I'd be able to pretend the outside world didn't exist after this. 

Mayu hummed in thought, "Deal! Let's go!" She shot up off the couch and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me up as well. 

A long ten minute walk through the blistering cold later, Mayu pulled me into a small cafe. The warm air that instantly hit my face felt nice compared to the relentless wind outside. 

"Nice, isn't it?"

"You can let go now," I pointed my eyes towards her hand that was still wrapped around my forearm, "There's no way I'll be able to escape anyways."

She smiled and winked at me playfully, dropping her hand from my arm. She walked up the counter and I faithfully followed behind her, glancing up at menu which sported a variety of coffee choices. 

"What do you want?" Mayu asked, pulling her wallet out. 

I shrugged, "I'll just have a coffee."

"Roger," She saluted with a grin, turning her attention to the barista who was patiently waiting for our order. 

While Mayu ordered I took the time to survey the environment. The cafe itself wasn't anything special when it came to its decor. A couple of wooden table and chairs adorned themselves throughout the room. Nothing special. I turned my attention to the barista who was writing down Mayu's ridiculously long order down. She was a few inches taller than me, with long black hair that reached below her shoulders. It would be an understatement to say that her looks stood out among the drabness that was this cafe. 

"Sayanee?" Mayu's voice dragged me out of my thoughts, "Your coffee," She handed me the paper cup whilst taking a sip of her own, "Thanks Milky," Mayu waved behind her. 

Milky? What a strange name, I pondered as Mayu lead me towards a table situated near the window. 

"I like to come here during my lunch breaks," Mayu said even though I didn't ask, "They have good sandwiches too. Maybe next time we can come here for lunch. Plus it helps that their barista is so cute, don't you think?" She ended with a loud laugh. 

Milky huh?

I hummed in response, bringing the cup to my lips. It was bitter.


	8. miss you always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based off a chinese movie i watched a bit ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqc-TYcZW44  
> i wasn't the biggest fan of it's ending and so i wanted to write a different ending for it but as always my inspiration ran out halfway through. i've been trying to continue writing this for a year and i've finally given up.   
> basically what i wanted for this was to be something not angst for once and just a cute fic of yui getting another chance to woo paru.

It had been 3 years. 3 years since she had breathed in the polluted city's air 3 years since she had seen all the smiling faces of her friends surrounding her, patting her on the back and congratulating her. "It's a great opportunity. We're all so proud of you." Sayaka had told her with a warm smile, "You're gonna do great there, Yui."

Yui had simply smiled in return. At the time she hadn't felt like she was someone they should proud of. She felt like a coward.

It had been 3 years since she had last seen her. Their last words to each other were anything but pleasant. "Why are you still with me?" The other girl had looked shocked at her words, "he loves you, so why are you still with me?"

Yui moved across the main floor of the airport, suitcase in hand. It had been 3 years and Yui still couldn't forget her.

The doors made a soft hissing noise as they opened and suddenly Yui was thrown into the noise of the busy city that waited for her outside. There was no surprise that it had looked exactly as it had before she left. Cities don't change in only 3 years after all.

"Yui" Sayaka waved. Miyuki stood next to Sayaka and greeted Yui with a wide smile and a small "Hello." 3 years and they were still together. Some things don't change after all.

"Hey," Yui greeted in return. It was weird. There was a distance between them. It felt as though she was greeting a stranger and not a long time friend. Yui tried her best to politely ignored the strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Let me help you with your bags." Sayaka quickly offered, moving forward to grab one of Yui's suitcases.

"How have you been, Yui?" Miyuki asked once they were all buckled into the car.

"Yeah! How was Germany?" Sayaka excitedly added.

"It was good, I've missed you guys though," Yui paused, looking at the city's sky towers zoom past them, "I've missed everybody."

Sayaka and Miyuki shared a small look. Sayaka cleared her throat, "Have you spoken to Pa-Haruka yet?"

"No, not yet." Yui swallowed, "I don't think she wants to hear from me anyways."

"That's not true," Sayaka frowned softly, "She was really happy for you too."

Yui let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Yui opened the door to the apartment slowly. It had been 3 years since she had last been back. She slipped her shoes off in the entranceway, dragging her luggage loudly behind her.

It was empty. Yui moved forwards towards the living room. Pictures of her and Haruka still hung on the bare walls. Yui walked over cautiously, lifting a hand to run over the photo frames. She let out a small breath. 3 years since she had last seen Haruka.

Yui let out a sigh, letting her head hit the pillows that rested against the couch. For the past 3 years Yui had continued to lie to herself, desperately try to convince herself that what she had done was right. That she didn’t regret what she done. She had wanted so much better for Haruka, and Haruka deserved so much better than Yui.

“What do you think?” Haruka turned towards her, a crooked smile painted on her lips. Yui felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. Yui suppressed the urge to grab her supplies and start painting another portrait of the other girl, instead offering Haruka one of her own smiles.

“Hmm,” Yui moved closer, wrapping her arms around Haruka’s waist and resting her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder, “looks good, but you’re the expert not me.”

Haruka let out a small laugh, raising a hand and pressing it against Yui’s cheek, “Thanks for the useful insight.”

Yui shrugged, leaning into the other girl’s touch, “I’m sure they’ll love it no matter how you arrange it. You’re skilled like that. Better?”

“No,” Haruka stepped forward, Yui’s arms falling back limply to her side. She already missed Haruka’s warmth against her. The shorter girl reached towards the vase of flowers, moving one of the yellow ones slightly more to the left, before turning back around to face Yui, eyes shining brightly, “But you can keep complimenting me if you want.”

Yui awoke with a start, sweat rolling down her cheeks. Yui lifted a hand to wipe away at the liquid only the realize that it wasn’t sweat. She was crying. “What a dream,” She muttered to herself softly before lifting herself off the couch. The sun had already set and the room was enveloped in darkness. She must’ve been passed out for a while.

Yui swore loudly as she hit her foot against what she was assuming was the coffee table in her attempt to search for the light switch. Finally feeling the switch underneath her fingers, she quickly flicked up, light flooding into the room.

“Home sweet home.”  
___

The first thing Yui heard when she awoke were the loud, persistent pounds against her door. Yui groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand that blinked ‘7:09’ back at her. Yui threw the covers off her body with a loud sigh, whoever was knocking at her door this early better have an important reason for doing so.

“Yui!” Sayaka greeted brightly as soon as Yui opened the door.

“Sayaka?” Yui had never punched anyone in her life but she was really feeling the urge to try it out on Sayaka, “I just saw you yesterday! Why are you here so early?”

Sayaka looked quizzically at the taller girl, “I didn’t see you yesterday. Remember I had my date?” She said with a small chuckle, pushing her way into Yui’s apartment.

“Date?” Yui closed the door behind Sayaka, “Didn’t know you and Miyuki still had those.”

“Miyuki?” Sayaka asked curiously, helping herself to a banana that was laying on Yui’s counter, “Who?”

Yui let out a dry laugh, “Funny. Real funny.”

“No, really. Who’s Miyuki?”

“Uh, your girlfriend?” Yui paused, taking a closer look at Sayaka she realized her hair was significantly longer than it was yesterday. It was about as long as it had been 3 years ago. 3 years ago, before she had met…

“Now you’re the one who’s pulling the jokes!” Sayaka snorted, throwing the banana peel into the bin, “Me? Girlfriend? How long have we been friends again? I swear-”

Yui stepped closer towards Sayaka, reaching a hand out and running through her long black hair. Silence filled the room as Sayaka stopped mid-sentence. Her hair was soft. Smooth. It didn’t feel like a wig. Yui could feel her heart starting to pound faster in her chest. Something wasn’t right.

Sayaka shot the taller woman a look, stepping back from Yui’s reach, “Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?”

“Sayaka, what year is it?”

“Are you-” Sayaka stopped, her eyes meeting Yui’s steady ones, “2012.”

In her mind Yui had expected to have a larger reaction to Sayaka’s answer- a burst of disbelief, eyes bulging out of their sockets, an adamant demand to know what kind of joke Sayaka was trying to pull, but all that came out of her mouth was a flat, “Oh.”

Yui could hear Sayaka asking her if she was okay, if she had lost her mind but Yui just stared blankly ahead at the bare walls of her room. There were no pictures of her and Haruka hanging. There was nothing.

___

Yui stopped, leaning over the railing of the subway station, trying to catch her breath. She had ran out of her apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Sayaka in her wake. She had ran all the way to the place where she had first set eyes on Haruka and instantly fell in love. Where she had first worked up the courage to speak to the younger girl throwing aside her nerves.

Yui took in a deep breathe, raising a shaky hand to push open the door. A chime sounded above her, notifying the staff of her entrance. She was instantly filled with the sweet smell of the various flowers that were organized throughout the small store

“Welcome!” A voice from the back of the room greeted, “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Yui’s breath caught in her throat, she would be able to recognize that voice anywhere, “Okay.” She called back, trying her best to steady her voice. It had been 3 years since she had last seen her.

“What can I help you with?” It was her. Yui felt like turning back around and running all the way back to her apartment. She hadn’t changed at all from the last time Yui had last seen her. She looked just as she had 3 years ago- long brown hair brushed neatly, not a single hair out of place, and lips set in a small smile.

Yui searched the shorter girl's eyes for any hint of recognition, a flicker of shock, anything that indicated that she knew who Yui was. But there was none. “H-hey.”


End file.
